


Panzerfaust

by wynter123321



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynter123321/pseuds/wynter123321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat isn't the best at flirting, but he gets what he wants from Reinhardt anyway. (aka Jamie wants that huge gramp dick, but is a shit flirt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panzerfaust

**Author's Note:**

> Panzerfaust: (armour fist or tank fist) A type of explosive anti-tank round used in WW2
> 
> This is a fill for this kinkmeme prompt: https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=199847#cmt199847

Junkrat couldn’t remember much of the details involved in joining the new rendition of Overwatch, but he knew it meant money and plenty of things to explode. He’d never been familiar with the original Overwatch. He thought maybe he could remember hearing the name when he was younger a time or two, but never any details. As such all the members that were apparently renowned heroes were all complete no names to him.

When he and Roadhog arrived at the current base of operations the others went out to welcome them. Roadhog was quick to nod at them all then take off to somewhere more quiet and find where his bed was. Jamie was happy to greet each and everyone of them until he was stopped dead in his tracks. A tight shirt stretched across the broad, muscular chest in front of him. He swallowed hard, adam’s apple bobbing clearly along his thin throat. His eyes trailed up the torso to a toothy grin surrounded by white hair. Junkrat was used to being around somebody that was absolutely massive, but this man was much different than Roadhog. Roadhog was quiet, intimidating, and functioned much like a keeper to make sure Junkrat didn’t get himself killed. This new man practically glowed with joy and energy.

“Hallo, you are the one called Junkrat? I am Reinhardt Wilhelm!” The man extended a hand. A redness came over Junkrat’s face that was masked by the grime and soot. He took Reinhardt’s hand in his robotic one. Without hesitation, Reinhardt shook the artificial limb, sending the shockwaves of the movement up to Jamie’s shoulder. Jamie’s shorts suddenly felt much tighter at the realization that Reinhardt could easily manhandle him with little to no trouble.

“J-Jamison. Junkrat or Jamie ‘s better though.” Reinhardt nodded before backing off to let the remaining few say hello. Jamie barely processed the others and definitely couldn’t remember any names. He’d been too distracted by Reinhardt to hear most of it.

\---

Junkrat made it a personal goal after that to bed the giant man. His first attempt to court Reinhardt was made in the mess hall. It wasn’t pretty to say the least.

Jamie made a point to sit beside Reinhardt so he couldn’t be ignored. However, he hadn’t accounted for Reinhardt’s blind eye. Reinhardt had been talking to 76 as Jamie walked up to him and sat down. He’d gone completely unnoticed by Reinhardt.

“G’day, Rein’ardt!” The sudden noise had startled Reinhardt causing him to turn quickly. The movement knocked Junkrat off his chair directly in front of Mei who tripped over him. As she fell her lunch flew across the floor. Before ‘Rat could even process what had happened Mei was beating the two of them. Her plush gloves did little to soften the blow. Both were swiftly ran from the mess hall. She only stopped the chase when Roadhog stepped in front of Jamie. The large man, breathing heavily through his mask looming over her was enough to make her back off.  
When Junkrat and Roadhog got back to their shared room Junk collapsed onto his bed. Roadhog picked him up and moved him in order to sit on the bed too. He sat patiently as Junkrat rattled off the events and how “the ice witch” had ruined his chance. A few simple huffs of acknowledgement were enough for Junkrat before he ran off to the practice range to blow off some steam.

\---

On his second attempt things went only slightly smoother. Reinhardt and Junkrat ended up in the practice range at the same time just over a week after the Mess Hall Incident. Junkrat was just itching to see some fire. They hadn’t had a mission since he’d arrived. Reinhardt was just working to keep himself fighting fit.

The two joked around a little here and there. Junkrat did his best to keep Reinhardt’s attention, pulling boisterous laughter from the giant as he used his trap as a puppet. Jamie got distracted by an idea as they practiced and called Reinhardt over. He explained that he wanted to place a mine on the face of Reinhardt’s hammer. He said if they timed it right then he could set it off right as Reinhardt hit something to deal even more damage. After a moment of consideration Reinhardt decided he was game.

“Okay, I will swing for that robot. Perhaps lay the trap down so it does not move?” Reinhardt suggested. Junkrat chucked a trap down where he said then carefully put his mine on the hammer’s face.

“This’ll be a right toughie to hang onto there, mate. Better get a good grip on it.” Jamie warned. Last thing he wanted was to send a giant rocket hammer through the wall. Reinhardt nodded and waited by the trap. Junkrat went a small distance away, watching carefully. His fingers fidgeted waiting for the training robot to wander into the trap and Reinhardt to take his swing. The trap creaked shut and the training bot’s programming kicked in forcing it to stall. Reinhardt’s hammer crashed into it and Jamie clicked the detonator. The robot’s head flung off, hitting Reinhardt squarely in the face and making him lose grip. His hammer flew across the way, directly into Junkrat. 

Junkrat woke up to Reinhardt carrying him in a rush to the med bay. He could see the beginnings of a black eye on Reinhardt. It seemed he’d only been out for a moment. He was glad to be carried, but was annoyed that what was supposed to be cool turned into them both getting injured.

Roadhog was once again left with an ear full after Junkrat returned from the Mercy’s. The same thing went on for weeks as Junkrat felt he’d failed time and time again. Roadhog suggested after growing tired of the subject that perhaps his problem was trying to approach Reinhardt in a way appropriate for the others, but not a junker. After all, Junkrat was a junker and junkers were blunt, impatient creatures. He couldn’t expect to be anything but awkward if he wasn’t gonna act like himself. Roadhog also suggested a shower. The idea was left to ruminate in his head for a long few days before he decided to try it. There wasn’t much else he could do anyway.

\---

Jamie waited until he could catch Reinhardt by himself. While he wanted to be blunt he didn’t know if it’d embarrass him. He walked over to him as he was lifting weights, being sure to step to the side he could see from. Watching Reinhardt lift huge weights, sweat glistening on his skin, didn’t help Jamie at all. Reinhardt set his weights down seeing Junkrat approach. The junker swallowed before stepping up.

“I want you t’ fuck my throat, mate. Like really go for it. Till I’m gaggin’ like ‘m gonna cark it any second.” He tried to keep a straight face to show he was serious, but instead just had an awkwardly creased brow and pursed lips. Reinhardt’s brows shot up. He wasn’t against the idea surely, but to have it said so outright was a surprise. He’d suspected the last few weeks worth of mishaps had been some attempt to catch his attention, but didn’t want to seem too presumptuous having known that Jamie came fresh from a crime spree. He thought it could have just as easily been how he acted normally. Jamie thought he’d ruined it after the long pause and was ready to leave immediately, but was eased by the sudden grin on Reinhardt’s face.

“Is that what this has all been about? My friend, all you had to do was ask. I may be old, but i promise you I am no shy wilting flower. Plus-” Reinhardt leaned down to Jamie’s ear. “-I guarantee that there is nothing you could want that I have not already done.”

What little hair hadn’t been singed off of Junkrat’s body stood on end. A small, desperate “Christ” escaped his throat. Reinhardt let out a low laugh before sitting back up. Jamie was stalled trying to think about what to say now. It wasn’t often he could be silenced.

“Let us go somewhere more private.” Jamie nodded as Reinhardt got up from his seat. Reinhardt ran his hand through Junkrat’s hair and along his shoulders as they walked. Junkrat was practically vibrating in Reinhardt’s grip. A small part of him was glad that showering had turned out to be worth it. He’d have to thank ‘Hog for that. The two made it to Reinhardt’s room where Junkrat was quick to take a seat on the massive bed. His wandering mind took a second to think on if they had to special order for him. He thought he might remember them saying something about it for Roadhog. It made sense considering neither would fit well in the normal beds. Jamie was pulled from his thoughts be Reinhardt’s hand on his cheek.

“I’m still with ya, Rein’ardt. ‘M not the best at keepin’ focus is all.” Junkrat assures. He knew he could be a little spacey at times and that Reinhardt hasn’t been around long enough to be used to it. Reinhardt smiled “ ‘S gonna be a little hard to do anything with clothes on though.”

“Hah! Rambunctious as always. That is good, not everyone can keep up with my energy.” Reinhardt’s tone lowered as he spoke just before lifting off his shirt. Junkrat didn’t have much to take off so he started undoing Reinhardt’s pants.

“Tha’ some sorta challenge, Reini? Well I’d hate to beat ya at your own game and all-” Jamie grinned up at him, sharp teeth clearly visible. “-but I’m a real fireball.”

He buried his face in Reinhardt’s newly exposed chest as he unzipped Reinhardt’s pants. He loved having something large and warm to cuddle into. Reinhardt tossed the shirt aside and ran a hand down Junkrat’s back, pushing him further against his chest. Junkrat had decided to fly prepared and ditched most of his gear before he left his own room. Just his vest, shorts, and a boot adorned his thin, scrappy body. Reinhardt’s hand slid from Jamie’s back to his chest and unclipped the vest. He pushed the loose fabric back and down ’Rat’s arms. Jamie twisted to help the process. The vest fell to the floor, exposing what little chest wasn’t previously showing. Reinhardt’s hand drifted over the suntanned skin, briefly tracing over each nipple.

“I am glad to see these freckles. Usually you have been tinkering so much all of it is covered in soot. This is nice.” Jamie blushed at the warm words. However, he was getting impatient. His pent up energy was threatening to burst him at the seams if they didn’t pick up the pace. Junkrat moved to kiss at large chest in front of him. His lips wetted the broad area. A hum of laughter at Jamie’s energetic nature rumbled through Reinhardt’s chest. Reinhardt responded by hoisting Jamie into the air until they were face to face. The ease with which Reinhardt picked him up sent blood rushing to Junkrat’s crotch.

Reinhardt pressed his lips gently against Junkrat’s. Junkrat, unsurprisingly, was much less gentle with his actions. He wrapped his legs over Reinhardt’s torso and his arms around Reinhardt’s neck before opening his mouth to let the other man’s tongue in. Reinhardt complied quickly, tangling his tongue with Jamie’s in a fluid motion. Their tongues twisted around each other for a long moment before Junkrat pulled away. His teeth caught Reinhardt’s lip. He rolled it between his teeth, drawing a groan Reinhardt. Junkrat let go only to trail nips down to Reinhardt’s neck.

Reinhardt let Junkrat’s weight shift to one of his hands to allow the other to work Jamie’s belt. It took a second for Jamie to realize Reinhardt was holding him in one hand with no problem. The large arm cradled his lower half like he was sitting on a log. Internally his mind whispered a brief ‘holy shit’. Reinhardt undid the belt buckle and made quick work of the button and zip. His hand pushed past the fabric. Jamie’s lack of underwear allowed Reinhardt immediate skin to skin contact. His finger trailed the line of hair down Jamie’s stomach to his cock. Jamie was already hard, sticking out from where his shorts were left open. He squirmed to be let down and Reinhardt let him slide off of his arm.

“It not any fun if I’m the only one gettin’ any attention.” Reinhardt laughed at Junkrat’s words, but didn’t make any protest as Junkrat pushed him onto the bed. Jamie kneeled to get at Reinhardt’s boots. The things were massive, he noted as he worked the laces. He pulled the first one off and chucked it to the side before going to the next one. He looked up as he pulled the boot. Reinhardt was like a massive tower over him. The boot came off as did his own in short time. Junkrat moved forward, slinking up between Reinhardt’s legs to pull his sweatpants down. The bulge in them was already obvious, but Jamie wanted to see the massive length free from its confines. He visibly gulped as it came out from under the elastic hem. Reinhardt smirked at the reaction.

“Christ, Rein’ardt how’ja manage to hide this thing in normal clothes? Even more why would’ja?” Jamie marveled at the cock. He’d seen Roadhog’s plenty of times, but it was mostly girth that made his so intimidating. Reinhardt’s had a proportionate amount of length and girth, fitting the body it was attached to incredibly well. Jamie pushed the pants down to the floor and ran his hands over the powerful thighs they had hidden from him. He nipped up the length of one thigh before sinking his teeth into the other. Reinhardt’s leg twitched at the sudden pain, but it also sent a pulse to his dick.

Reinhardt leaned to his bedstand and grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer. He sat the bottle down on the bed in sight of Jamie so he knew where it was. He could feel the smirking lips against his leg. Jamie turned his attention to the heavy cock and balls in front of his face. White hair trailed down Reinhardt’s stomach and around his cock. Junkrat ran a hand through it as his other hand held Reinhardt’s dick out of the way. His mouth pressed against the heavy sack sitting on the bed. He let his tongue drag over the loose skin. Reinhardt’s jaw clenched, muffling a groan. His hand moved to pet at the junker’s singed hair lovingly.

Junkrat let Reinhardt’s sack fall from his mouth only to take the thick head of Reinhardt’s cock in its place. His tongue wrapped over the swollen head. He pressed the tip of his tongue into the slit for just a moment, taking in the salty tang, before he withdrew. Jamie took more of the length carefully. His mouth was already spread wide over the girth, but he was determined to reach the white fluff of Reinhardt’s groin. He pulled back to the tip allowing himself to get used to the feeling as he sank down again. The process was a slow start, but his pace picked up easily. His tongue moved over the sensitive skin as much as it could while Jamie sucked diligently. Reinhardt’s grip in Jamie’s hair tightened at the sensation.

Junkrat pulled off entirely, leaving Reinhardt confused and yearning for the tight warmth. His confusion was cleared quickly though. Jamie pushed Reinhardt back further on the bed before finding a place beside his lap. He raised his ass into the air and forced Reinhardt’s hand onto it. His mouth returned to its previous task, leaving Reinhardt with work to do. Reinhardt grabbed the lube he had set down and drizzled a nice amount on his thick fingers before putting the lube back down. His fingers found their way back to Jamie’s ass and pressed between the cheeks.

Jamie took more of Reinhardt’s cock in his mouth until he felt hair against the side of his face. If he had been able to grin he would. His eyes watered a little as his throat muscles spasmed around the intrusion. He let the length sit for a moment before backing up to the tip. Reinhardt’s free hand found its way back to Jamie’s hair, tangling itself in the locks. His other hand spread lube around Jamie’s hole. He circled the rim and gently pressed at the entrance without entering, slowly opening it up. Junkrat set a quick, easy pace on Reinhardt’s dick. He lets the length into his throat as often as he feels he can until it’s easy.

Reinhardt’s finger presses into him a knuckle at a time. The motion is slow, but steady, pushing forward until his full finger is inside. He stops to allow Jamie to adjust. Reinhardt’s other hand ran through Jamie’s hair trying not to force his head down at how good his mouth felt. He regretted it a moment later as Jamie pulled his mouth completely off. Jamie felt the fidgeting hand and decided to bring it up.

“You remember what I ask for, mate? Ya not gettin’ all shy on me now are ya, Reini?” Reinhardt’s face went red at the question, but it was all the prodding he needed.

“If that is what you wish, then that is what I will do, liebling, but if it get’s too much just slap my leg ja?” Jamie nodded before wrapping his mouth back over Reinhardt’s dick. Reinhardt pushed gently on the back of Jamie’s head, getting a feel for what Jamie wanted. Jamie’s mouth slid easily down the length at the pressure of Reinhardt’s hand on his head. He was pulled back up by his hair then pushed down again. The pace slowly picked up as Reinhardt grew more comfortable. Reinhardt’s finger also moved faster in Junkrat, opening him more with each thrust.

Reinhardt pressed a second finger in carefully. The two fingers moved gingerly, allowing time to adjust to the spread. His fingers opened and closed rhythmically. Junkrat bucked against the fingers inside of him. The hand controlling his head kept him too focused to work his ass much, but he did his best to rut against the intrusion inside him. Reinhardt pushed Jamie’s head all the way down and held it for a long moment. He expected Jamie to tap at any second since his eyes were starting to water and Reinhardt could feel Jamie’s throat working to drive him out. He let up, pulling Jamie off for a breath. Junkrat grinned up at him with wet eyes and spit coated lips. Reinhardt’s hand moved down for just a moment to wipe the side of Jamie’s mouth in a fond motion before pressing him back down.

Jamie’s hips rolled against the fingers inside of him. One of his hands squeezed into the flesh of Reinhardt’s thigh, causing him to pause for a second before being urged on. His other hand dug its nails into Reinhardt’s lower back. Reinhardt’s fingers rubbed against Jamie’s prostate. The feeling only served to make ‘Rat dig his nails in more. The moans vibrating around Reinhardt’s cock made him thrust into the feeling. His hand pushed Jamie’s head down while his hips pushed himself further into Jamie’s mouth, giving Junkrat exactly what he wanted. Jamie’s own dick strained painfully from neglect. Pre cum leaked from the tip and dripped onto the bed below, forming a small wet spot on the blanket.

Junkrat could feel the pulsing in Reinhardt’s cock against his tongue. He could tell it wouldn’t be long before they were both unloading. His hand moved to fondle the heavy sack just below his face. The extra attention tightened the hard knot in Reinhardt’s stomach. His fingers moved faster inside of Jamie, curling against his prostate every few thrusts and making the younger man moan and buck. The hand on Jamie’s head tightened. Reinhardt’s tempo started to falter as his movements grew desperate. Both wanted release and both wanted to see the other’s release. 

The gentle edge to Reinhardt’s rough fucking of Jamie’s mouth fell leaving his thrusts almost bestial. Jamie gagged and sputtered trying to catch air where he could. He loved every second of it, loved the big beast using his mouth. The change sent ‘Rat right over the edge and spilling onto the blanket below him. His hips rocked wildly against Reinhardt’s fingers as he came down from the orgasm. Reinhardt’s grip grew almost painful on Jamie’s skull as he held his head down, pouring into his mouth. Jamie could only barely process the loud, almost growling moan barreling from Reinhardt’s throat. The moment was hectic and blurry and felt a bit like he was going to die, but it was everything Jamie had wanted.

The two simmered down slowly, pulling apart from each other at a snail’s pace. Everything was too sensitive, too hot to the touch. Jamie felt like the cooling debris left after an explosion. Both he and Reinhardt laid down on the bed trying not to touch skin. Both wanted to cuddle, but their skin was on fire. An idea came to Reinhardt as they steamed against the sheets.

“A shower, perhaps?” Jamie nodded and smiled.

“A shower.”


End file.
